The present invention relates to an image reproducing system, and more particularly relates to an image data handling and storage facility for use in the image reproducing system.
Today, electrophotographic printing systems, such as digital copiers, are widely used in many business and commercial environments. In a digital copier, an image of a document is captured by an input scanning facility, and converted into selected digital image data. This image data is then typically compressed by a control unit, then either forwarded to a suitable printing module, or stored in system memory. In conventional systems, the compressed image data is stored in random access memory (RAM) devices, such as DRAM, for subsequent access by the control unit. Hence, the DRAM provides a suitable and easily accessible memory element that allows for the essential real time storage of image data. A drawback of storing the digital image data in this type of memory, however, is that it is expensive relative to other, cheaper memory devices, such as a hard disk.
Standard disk drive assemblies mounted in electrophotographic copiers employ a single set of read/write heads in connection with a stack of hard disks. In this arrangement, only a single data operation can be formed on the disks at a time. For example, the copier either writes information to the hard disk via the read/write heads, or reads information from the disk via the read/write heads. Hence, the access and retrieval of image data stored on a hard disk drive assembly is relatively slow when compared to other system memory devices, such as DRAM. Moreover, there are certain latent time delays associated with the mechanical operation of the disk assembly, such as track seeking time and other known time delays, that contribute to the relatively slow data access and retrieval from the hard disk. Hence, traditional image reproducing systems employ disk drive assemblies that only provide a single data path to and from the hard disk, while concomitantly employing relatively expensive memory in which to store the digital image data.
Hence, there still exists a need in the art for an improved image reproducing system that can process and store image data in a cost efficient manner. In particular, an image reproducing system that decreases costs associated with the storage of digital image data would represent a major improvement in the art. Additionally, an image reproducing system that provides for relatively easy and efficient access to a relatively low cost data storage element would also present a major improvement in the art.
The invention will next be described in connection with certain preferred embodiments. However, it should be clear that various changes and modifications can be made by those skilled in the art without departing from the spirit and scope of the invention.
The present invention provides a system for accessing and retrieving data from a hard disk set using multiple head assemblies. The head assemblies form multiple data pathways between a system bus and the hard disk, thus allowing for separate independent access to the hard disk set.
This invention thus attains certain selected objects of the invention with an image reproducing system that includes an image acquisition element for acquiring image data representative of an image of an object, one or more disk storage elements, and first and second disk head assemblies that are disposed to read or write image data to the disk storage element. The first disk head assembly is separate from the second disk head assembly and is disposed so as to independently read or write image data to a selected portion of the same disk storage element. According to one practice, the image acquisition element can include a digital scanner for acquiring and digitizing the image data. According to another practice, the image acquisition element can include a digital acquisition assembly for acquiring the image data. The assembly can include a light source for illuminating a portion of the object, a plurality of photosensitive elements positioned to receive light reflected from the object, and a digital converter for converting electrical output signals generated by the photosensitive elements into output digital signals.
According to one aspect, the system forms a first data pathway between the disk storage element and a system data pathway, such as a bus, with the first head assembly for communicating the data image to and from the disk storage element. The system also forms a second data pathway separate from the first data pathway with the second disk head assembly for communicating the image data to and from the storage element.
According to another aspect, the image reproducing system further includes a first disk controller coupled to the first disk head assembly for controlling operation thereof, and a second disk controller coupled to the second disk head assembly for controlling operation thereof. Each of the first and second disk assemblies include a plurality of read/write heads, which are disposed so as to communicate with at least one side of each of the storage elements.
According to another aspect, the first and second disk head assemblies employ structure for positioning the read/write heads relative to the storage element to perform a selected data operation, such as read image data from or write image data to the storage element.
According to still another aspect, the image reproducing system further comprises a printer module arranged for receiving selected data associated with the image data previously stored on the storage element for generating a copy of the image.
The present invention also provides for a dual data pathway image reproducing system for acquiring an image of an object. The system includes an image acquisition element for acquiring image data, one or more disk storage elements, a first disk head assembly disposed so as to read said image data from or write said image data to a selected portion of the disk storage element, and a second separate disk head assembly disposed so as to read the image data from or write the image data to a selected portion of the disk storage element. The first and second disk head assemblies are configured for independently reading or writing the image data relative to the same disk storage element so as to form multiple separate data paths to and from the storage element.
According to one aspect, the image reproducing system includes a first disk controller coupled to the first disk head assembly for controlling operation thereof, and a second disk controller coupled to the second disk head assembly for controlling operation thereof. Each of the first and second disk head assemblies includes a plurality of read/write heads disposed so as to communicate with at least one side of each of the disk storage elements.
According to another aspect, the image reproducing system includes a printer module for receiving selected data associated with the image previously stored on the storage element, and for generating a copy of the image.
The present invention further provides for a method of reproducing an image of an object, comprising the steps of acquiring image data representative of an image of the object, disposing a first disk head assembly relative to a storage element so as to read or write image data relative to a selected portion of the disk storage element, and disposing a second disk head assembly separate from the first disk head assembly so as to independently read or write image data relative to a selected portion of the same disk storage element.
According to one aspect, the method includes the step of communicating the image data to and from the disk storage element along a first data pathway disposed in communication with the first disk head assembly, and communicating the image data to and from the storage element along a second data pathway disposed in communication with the second disk head assembly, thereby forming multiple data paths for the transfer of image data to and from the storage element.
According to another aspect, the method includes the steps of controlling operation of the first disk head assembly with a first disk controller, and controlling operation of said second disk head assembly a second disk controller, such that the first and second controllers control the transfer of the image data to and from the storage element.